tonycrynightfandomcom-20200215-history
Springtrap
Springtrap is an animatronic rabbit in the Tony Crynight FNaF Series. Biography Part 6 Springtrap, who had been watching Foxy, Mangle, Bonnie, and Chica, was delighted to see that Mangle ran away, thus his plan could work. He laughed. Part 7 Springtrap found where Mangle was hiding and said "Hello, my dear." to get her attention. Part 8 As Mangle hears a strange voice, she simply asks who's there. Springtrap appears and tells her the dark is his only companion. Mangle says she was sorry, as she didn't know someone was living here and went to go somewhere else. Springtrap stopped her, telling her to stay. Springtrap convinced her. Springtrap stepped out of the shadows and told Mangle his name. Mangle was surprised, as she had heard this name. Springtrap asked her if she knew his name. Mangle answered yes, and Springtrap asked if he had a bad reputation. Mangle, trying not to offend him, was about to say no, but then realized he had said her name and she wondered how he knew it. He told her he knew lots of names and said Bonnie and Chica were only trying to help her and she ruined everything. Mangle shed a tear and Springtrap expressed how lonely she was, as lonely as he was. She said it was true and wiped her tear away. Springtrap asked her to stay with him. Mangle was confused. Springtrap proposed and said they'd rule together over this place. Mangle thought deeply. Part 9 Mangle tells Springtrap she can't marry him, as she loves Foxy. Springtrap tells her Foxy doesn't love her anymore and it's him or nobody. Mangle told him that she chooses nobody rhen and Springtrap said that he took precautions in case she said such. Springtrap showed Mangle a remote that erased an animatronic's memories and explained it to her, saying it was Foxy's. Springtrap told her that he'd go find Foxy but Mangle quickly stopped him. She accepted his engagement, and cried realizing it. Part 12 Springtrap finds his bug friend, a roach, and holds it up to his ear. The roach tells him Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica were on their way. Springtrap let the roach crawl into his withered body. Mangle was disgusted. Springtrap told Mangle he hadn't been honest with her, and told her his backstory. He and his friend, Fredbear, had a business. Fredbear ran the business, Springtrap entertained the children. One day, Freddy came along and shared his ideas with Fredbear and Springtrap. Fredbear didn't like the ideas, though Springtrap slightly did. Fredbear had Springtrap go with him to destroy Freddy. Freddy prevailed and Fredbear was crushed, as he slammed his ax in the wall, causing the wall to crumble. Freddy banished Springtrap from the pizzeria, but Springtrap hid in the old warehouse, his new kingdom. He revealed to her his plan, showing he had stitched Fredbear back together. Part 13 Springtrap tells Mangle that she has a chip inside her that will allow Springtrap to let his friend live. He has a remote to turn Mangle off and turn Fredbear on. Before this can happen, Mangle talks, saying that her life was perfect. She misses her body and her friends, and she hopes they'll forgive her. Springtrap slightly felt bad for her. Mangle told Springtrap she forgave him, which sparked a memory in Springtrap's mind of a Little Girl with a broken arm. The little girl said she forgave Springtrap. Springtrap turned on the remote, causing Mangle to be shut off. Part 14 Leading Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica to the only room Mangle could possibly be, Freddy looked around the place. While doing so, he heard a familiar voice. Springtrap approached them, surprising them all. When Springtrap announced his revenge to Freddy, Foxy interrupted, demanding to know where Mangle was. Springtrap showed them Mangle. She was shut off and sat in the chair Fredbear formerly sat in. They were all terribly shocked. Fredbear slowly came from behind Springtrap, saying the familiar words, "It's me." Part 15 Springtrap felt excited when Fredbear was attempting to get his revenge. He watched and appeared to be enjoying it. He later approached Foxy, holding Mangle, and explained to him his plan and what happened to her, and claims he did her a favor. He drops Mangle's body and leaves. Foxy is angered by this, and impales Springtrap, causing him to fall back. Fredbear comes to Springtrap's aid, and attempts to fight off Foxy, but is stopped by Freddy. Springtrap resets Foxy with the remotes, laughing. Personality Springtrap is a relentless and an easily angered rabbit who cares only about his friend, Fredbear. He has shown sadness and guilt for Mangle when she told him that she misses her friends, body, and she forgives him. He used to be a happy rabbit as seen in flashbacks. Physical Appearance Springtrap has Greenish gold fur and greenish gold eyes. He has buttons on his underbelly and a ripped right ear, he currently has a hole in his abdomen from Foxy stabbing him. Relationships Mangle Springtrap is Mangle's unwanted fiancé. Springtrap tried to relate the best he could to Mangle's situation to persuade her to marry him. It somewhat worked, but Mangle admitted that she loved Foxy more. Springtrap ended up having to do it the hard way by threatening to erase Foxy's memories and hopes. Mangle reluctantly agreed to the proposal. He calls her 'his queen'. Springtrap decided it was only fair to tell her about his past. He told her his backstory and his plan. He later remarked that he needed to shut off Mangle in order for his best friend, Fredbear, to live. Before this happened, Mangle said how she missed her friends and her body. This made Springtrap sympathize for Mangle. She then forgive him, which brought back memories to him about a little girl. He then shut her off, a little guilty. He claims to have down her a favor by shutting her off, so she doesn't have to be suffering looking like she is. Fredbear Fredbear was Springtrap's best friend. They were very close. More often than not, Fredbear made the decisions for the both of them. Though Springtrap somewhat liked Freddy's ideas, Fredbear didn't so they went to destroy him. Fredbear got himself killed, which hurt Springtrap emotionally. He stitched Fredbear backed together even though it took him a long time. They have a strong connection, as Fredbear would rather save his best friend than get revenge on Freddy. Little Girl This little girl appears to be a rather close friend of Springtrap's. The little girl forgives Springtrap for something he had done, (likely with her arm) and he smiles. Freddy Freddy is an enemy of Springtrap's. When Freddy and Springtrap first met, Springtrap liked his ideas, but his best friend, Fredbear, didn't. Fredbear attempted to kill him but it he died instead and Freddy sent Springtrap away. Cockroaches The roaches are like Springtrap's minions, and they help him spy on Freddy and his friends. Foxy Springtrap likes to taunt Foxy, mainly with Mangle, and later gets stabbed by Foxy, who was very angry with him. Poll Do you think Springtrap will get reformed? Of course! Maybe? No way! Trivia *It is unknown if "the purple man" is inside Springtrap. *Springtrap is the first character in the entire series to have spoken. *Springtrap seems to be the only animatronic to contain flesh, as when he is stabbed by Foxy he bleeds, however when Mangle is stabbed by Chica, she doesn't bleed. Appearances *Part 6 *Part 7 *Part 8 *Part 9 *Part 12 *Part 13 *Part 14 *Part 15 Category:Original Animatronics Category:Male Category:Rabbits Category:Characters Category:Evil Category:Destroyed/Withered Category:Scary/Creepy Category:A to Z Category:Depressed Category:FNaF Category:Broken